Surviving
by Stephanie18
Summary: *Finally Finished!* Bullet, Fixit, Ralph, Bugler, and Zero are living as normal as possible thanks to Max.
1. Off To Start The Day

Surviving  
  
  
Disclaimer: Mr. Help The Boat Is Sinking and Mr. Egg Man own Dark Angel. I own a couple CD-ROMs that won't install for some reason. Life's a bitch like that, huh?  
  
A/N: Well, after re-watching "Bag 'Em" I thought, 'Gee. Those poorly named children need their own story.' This is what this is! This is the story of five strangers picked to live in the real world and - whoops. I mean, this is the story of how those five (Bullet, Zero, Ralph, Fixit, and Bugler) survive in the real world. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, so here is chapter one. Set about six months after "Bag 'Em".  
  
  
  
Bullet looked out the window and sighed. The sun was coming up and everybody would be awake soon. Bullet didn't consider himself a leader anymore, but he knew on some level he knew he still was.  
  
Bullet moved to his dresser and pulled out a black T-shirt and a pair of dark khaki cargo pants. He got dressed and looked in the cracked mirror that hung over his dresser.  
  
Nothing in his room was really nice. Nothing in their "home" was really nice either. They had found an old barn just on the outside of town and turned it into their home. They worked on it and it eventually became somewhat of a home. Bullet often described the old place as mixed and matched. That's what everything was. On weekends they would go into town in their old beat up car and grab what they needed. Bullet's dresser came from the curb, as did their couch, table, chairs, Bugler's bed, and quite a few other things. Mixed and matched, true, but good.  
  
Bullet climbed down the latter to the lower level. Zero was asleep on the couch, his bed. Bullet walked over and lightly tapped him. Zero opened his eyes and yawned.  
  
"Anyone else up?"  
  
"Nope." Bullet answered and went into the area they deemed the kitchen.   
Since there was no electricity, they had to get things that wouldn't spoil fast and things that would get eaten quick. They had a few "eat it before it totally spoils" days and they didn't want to repeat the process.  
  
Bullet opened one of the cupboards that he and Fixit made from old scrap wood that was lying around. He pulled out a bag of chips and grabbed a banana from the counter. Breakfast was often like that.  
  
Yawning and stretching, Zero walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
"Hand me a piece of bread, matches, and a candle, would you?" Zero asked.  
  
Bullet complied and Zero lit the candle. He then picked up one of the few forks and started to "toast" the bread on the candle flame. Bullet could never understand how Zero could eat toast like that, but he never said anything.  
  
Ralph, Fixit, and Bugler all walked tiredly into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. It was dry cereal and half cold Coke again for Bugler, a banana and some warm iced tea for Ralph, and a cheese sandwich and a Pop Tart for Fixit.  
  
"Found a way to get us any kind of electricity?" Zero asked, taking a bite of his toast.  
  
"Not really. I haven't found an available generator." Fixit said. What she meant was that she couldn't find a discarded one.  
  
"Gotta hurry up and eat." Zero said, glancing at his watch. "If Bull and I are late for work again, the boss is going to have a cow."  
  
Bullet and Zero lied about their ages to get a job at a convenient store in town, Fixit worked at a small TV repair shop in town, and Ralph delivered afternoon newspapers. Bugler was the only one who didn't lie about his age; he went to school.  
  
"All right, let's go." Bullet said, standing. Everyone else moaned and groaned then stood up too. Bullet grabbed the keys to the truck and they were off to start their days. 


	2. David, Mark, Fallon, Jada, and Billy

Bullet, Zero, Fixit, Ralph, and Bugler may have gotten into the truck, but as soon as they entered the town, they became David, Mark, Fallon, Jada, and Billy.  
  
They decided their real names wouldn't be exactly welcomed in the real world, so Zero borrowed a magazine from the convenient store and each of them picked out "town names" for themselves. Zero was David; Bullet was Mark; Fixit was Fallon; Ralph was Jada; and Bugler was Billy.  
They each loved the names Max had given them, but they had one too many experiences with people who didn't feel the same.  
  
"Out you go." Zero said as he pulled up in front of Bugler's school. Bugler hopped out and Zero handed him his lunch. "Remember Billy, don't show off."  
  
Bugler nodded and went inside the building with his classmates. Bugler was much more advanced than every other student in his grade, so the others had to remind him to take it easy.  
  
First, Ralph was dropped off, then Fixit, then Zero and Bullet went to the convenient store. Zero locked the doors and followed Bullet inside.  
  
"Hello boys."  
  
"Hey Mr. Nugio." Bullet greeted the manager.  
  
"David, I need you to stock some things in back." Mr. Nugio said. "And Mark, you can just man the counter."  
  
"Right. I'll be back in a second." Zero said, clipping the small name plate to his working apron.  
  
Bullet got behind the counter and just sat on the stool that was there. The store did good in business, but it wasn't popular. Bullet sat for about an hour when Ralph came into the store with her newspaper satchel.  
  
"Wanna buy a paper, mister?" Ralph joked. Bullet just gave her a look and dug in his pocket for a quarter. He handed it to Ralph and she gave him a paper, which he opened and read the first page of immediately. "What's the headline?"  
  
"Eyes Only." Bullet mumbled, reading the paper.  
  
"Eyes Only?" Zero asked, joining the two.  
  
"Yeah, he's got the headline." Bullet said.  
  
"Why?" Zero asked.  
  
"It's just something about him bringing down another monstrous bad guy drug ring." Bullet said.  
  
"Right." Zero said. "He does that everyday practically. What's so special now?"  
  
"It was the governor of Washington." Bullet said, still reading.  
  
"Well, I'd love to stay and chat about the great and powerful Eyes Only, but I gotta go deliver some more papers. See you guys." Ralph said and left the store.  
  
"Eyes Only is really big leaguing it." Zero said. "Wasn't there a rumor that he upped his satellites so that he could transmit to Canada and some places in Mexico?"  
  
"Why do you think we're here?" Bullet muttered, only loud enough for Zero to hear. "This is one of the places in Canada that gets the feeds. We want to be up to date."  
  
"Right, got it." Zero said. "Well, I better get back to work."  
  
Zero walked into the back and Bullet continued to read the paper until he heard the door open. He looked up from his paper and saw a blonde woman and dark haired man walk in.  
  
"Krit!" The woman hissed under her breath not to be heard, but Bullet heard her anyway. "We aren't here for Cheetos."  
  
"But they're so good, Syl." Krit said, holding up the bag. Syl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, get your Cheetos." Syl said and walked over to the bottled water.  
  
They roamed the store for a few minutes, then walked up to the counter with their arms full. Bullet noticed they had a lot of the same food that he and the others had at home; it either didn't spoil easy or was to be eaten soon.  
  
"Ten dollars and eighty-five cents." Bullet said. Syl paid him and he bagged the food.  
  
"Syl, look." Krit said, pointing to the front page of the paper.  
  
"What?" Syl asked, then looked herself. "Oh."  
  
"Can I just read this?" Krit asked. Bullet nodded and Krit picked up the paper. It only took him about five minutes to finish, then he gave the paper back to Bullet. "Thanks."  
  
Krit and Syl walked out of the store, leaving Bullet a bit confused.  
  
  
The day went by rather quickly, with a few customers here and there, and Zero and Bullet were relieved when at twelve, the two for the afternoon shift came in.  
  
"We've got to pick up Ralph." Zero said as he and Bullet got into the truck. Bullet nodded and Zero drove off. They picked up Ralph, then Fixit, then they stopped at a deli for some lunch.  
  
"Four ham and cheese sandwiches and four Cokes." Fixit ordered. The man got their food and Fixit paid him. She handed out the food and they all decided to sit inside to eat.  
  
"When we're done, we'll have to pick up Billy." Ralph said.  
  
"Hey, do you guys ever wish that, ya know, we were in school?" Bullet asked.  
  
"Sometimes." Zero said. "But then we wouldn't have any money, so..."  
  
"Hey! It's an Eyes Only broadcast!" Fixit exclaimed and pointed to the TV that was mounted on the wall.  
  
"Can't hear it." Ralph said.  
  
"The sound hasn't worked on that TV for months." The man behind the counter explained. Fixit jumped from her seat and played around with the wires until they could hear. "Amazing."  
  
"It's a gift." Fixit said and moved so she could see the screen.  
  
"...This is a message to all those who escaped Manticore. The man known as White has moved operations to California. Sources have told me he will remain there for one month at the least. Though White is in California, he still controls points all over the nation, some in Canada, and some in Mexico. Be careful out there..." The sound went out again, but they had gotten the information they needed. The screen went back to an old Cops episode.  
  
"So, the threat is down." Zero whispered.  
  
"You heard him." Ralph said. "There are still some out there."  
  
"Time to pick up Billy." Bullet said, tapping Zero's watch.  
  
  
A/N: More to come.... as soon as I write it. Some of chapter three already done, so... =) 


	3. She Wants To Meet The Parents

When the truck pulled up to the school, the four immediately noticed Bugler standing with his teacher.  
  
"Oh crud." Zero muttered.  
  
"This can't be good." Ralph said.  
  
"One of us has to go get him." Fixit said. "He's just pointed us out to her."  
  
Indeed Bugler had, because he and his teacher began walking toward the truck.  
  
"What do I do?" Zero asked.  
  
"Just do whatever." Bullet said. "Just keep us out of trouble."  
  
Zero took a deep breath and got out of the truck. Ralph leaned over and cracked the window so they could hear what was going on.  
  
"Hello." Zero greeted.  
  
"Hello." Bugler's teacher said, smiling. "I'm Ms. Smith, Billy's teacher."  
  
"Um... something wrong?" Zero asked.  
  
"Oh no!" Ms. Smith exclaimed. "I just was wondering if I could maybe talk to your parents... you are Billy's older brother, right?"  
  
"Er... yeah." Zero said.  
  
"Anyway, I was wondering if I could speak to them." Ms. Smith continued.  
  
"Why?" Zero asked.  
  
"Advanced Placement." Ms. Smith said. "We took tests about a week ago and Billy's scores were the highest in the district for his age group."  
  
"Oh." Zero said, casting a look at Bugler.  
  
"Yes, so I was wondering if I could call them, or they could call me, or they could stop down and see me after school one day soon." Ms. Smith said.  
  
"Our parents are dead." Zero said quickly. Ms. Smith's face fell. "We... we're taken care of by... by our aunt."  
  
"Oh, well, maybe she can come down one day soon or something." Ms. Smith said.  
  
"I'll... I'll have her call you." Zero said.  
  
"All right then." Ms. Smith said, smiling again. "I'll see you."  
  
Ms. Smith walked away and Zero and Bugler got in the truck.  
  
"You'll have her call her?" Ralph asked, then smacked Zero upside the head.  
  
"Hey!" Zero exclaimed. "I didn't know what else to do!"  
  
"So, we need an aunt... and soon." Bullet said.  
  
Nobody else said anything. Zero just started the truck and drove them back to their home, sweet home.  
  
  
Bugler sat on the couch as everyone else paced around.  
  
"She doesn't actually need to see our nonexistent aunt, right?" Ralph asked.  
  
"Right. She only needs to talk to her." Bullet said.  
  
"Then let's just get someone to call her and pretend to be our aunt." Ralph said.  
  
"I would say that one of us could call her, but she's heard all of us speak." Fixit said. "Who are we going to get to call her?"  
  
"More important question, who do we know that has a phone?" Zero asked.  
  
"There's one at the convenient store, right?" Fixit asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't work." Zero said.  
  
"Dude, look who you're talking to." Bullet pointed out. Zero smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Can you by any chance whip up an aunt out of some old scrap metal and a shoe lace?" Ralph asked jokingly.  
  
"Max." Bullet said suddenly.  
  
"Come again?" Zero asked.  
  
"We could get Max to call her." Bullet said.  
  
"Great idea, but how do we find Max's number?" Fixit asked.  
  
"Details, details..." Bullet muttered.  
  
"What if we just got someone from town?" Ralph suggested.  
  
"Too risky." Zero said. "Who knows who she knows around here."  
  
"Well, we could find someone from out of town." Fixit suggested.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zero asked.  
  
"Well, we could go to the hotel and pay someone to make the call." Fixit explained.  
  
"How much?" Bullet asked.  
  
"Twenty bucks I guess." Fixit shrugged.  
  
"So, five bucks each, not counting Buggy." Zero said.  
  
"Right." Bullet agreed.  
  
"Can we go later?" Bugler piped up. "I'm hungry." 


	4. The Motel

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Here is chapter four and I am now working on chapter five so it should be out sometime this week.   
  
  
  
At seven o'clock, when darkness was just setting in, Bullet, Zero, and Ralph got out of the truck and looked around. They left Fixit and Bugler at home.   
  
"This is certainly an enchanting place." Ralph remarked as she looked at the crumbling motel.   
  
"Who cares? We're only looking for people." Zero said. "The building means nothing."   
  
Bullet and Ralph began walked through the door, not even noticing Zero walk to the side.   
  
"Z - hey, where is he?" Bullet asked.   
  
"I don't know." Ralph said, looking around the dingy lobby. "Maybe he's outside."   
  
"Okay, I'm gonna chat up the bellhop." Bullet said. "You look for Zero."   
  
"Okay." Ralph said and went outside. She looked down the street then saw Zero at the corner of the building talking to a woman in skimpy clothing. She rolled her eyes and walked over.   
  
"David!"   
  
"Huh?" Zero asked, looking up. "Oooh, busted."   
  
"Damn right you're busted!" Ralph said, walking over to him and grabbing him by the ear and leading him inside.   
  
"Whipped." They heard the woman mutter.   
  
Once they were back inside the lobby, Ralph smacked him upside the head.   
  
"Why do you always do that?" Zero asked.   
  
"Why were you so chatty with that hooker?" Ralph snapped.   
  
"I was just trying to help the economy." Zero defended.   
  
"Give me a break." Ralph muttered.   
  
"You guys!" Bullet called.   
  
Ralph and Zero walked over to him in silence.   
  
"You mad at him again?" Bullet asked Ralph. Ralph just nodded stiffly. "Okay... anyway, I got us access to the floors, so find someone who seems to be in only for the night."   
  
"Drifters?" Zero asked.   
  
"Yeah." Bullet asked. "Okay, let's go."   
  
They each went separate ways. Bullet took the first floor, Ralph took the second, and Zero took the third.   
  
  
Ralph walked along the hall, stopping at each door to listen. She stopped at room twenty-five and listened in. A man was talking to someone and Ralph decided to listen in.   
  
"Logan, it's Zane. Pick up the phone." Ralph heard him say. "When you say call at five, I do, and you don't pick up the phone. Great. Well, I couldn't find them. They either aren't in Canada anymore or they are really good at the laying low stuff. I gotta blaze. I'll look for them some more, but I doubt I'll find them. Later."   
  
Ralph heard a cellphone turn off then she heard footsteps. Ralph quickly moved from the door just as it opened.   
  
"Can I help you?" The dark haired, dark eyed man asked.   
  
"Uh... no." Ralph said.   
  
The man gave her a once-over, then walked down the hall in the direction of the lobby. Ralph looked after him. She had gotten some kind of feeling about him, but she couldn't place it.   
  
  
Bullet was having better luck. He had found a woman willing to make the call... for a price. Bullet found Ralph and they went to the third floor to find Zero, but they couldn't find him.   
  
"Great." Ralph said and leaned against a door with her arms crossed. "I bet he's helping the economy."   
  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter." Bullet said then turned toward the woman and handed her a piece of paper. "We've written down what you have to say. You can have the twenty when you've finished the call."   
  
"Where's the money?" The woman asked. Bullet showed her the bill then they walked to the pay phones in the lobby.   
  
  
The woman picked up the phone and dialed the number Bullet gave her.   
  
"Now, you're going to get a machine, so just say it naturally into the machine." Bullet instructed. The woman nodded and looked at the paper.   
  
"Hello," The woman said on the phone. "Ms. Smith, this is Billy's aunt. I'm calling to let you know that it is perfectly all right for Billy to be enrolled in the advanced classes. I would love to meet you, but unfortunately I simply have no time. Maybe in the future I can meet you, but I sincerely doubt it. Anyway, I just wanted to call you and let you know that Billy can be enrolled in the classes and I have no questions and I am sure Billy will ask you if he has any. Thank you. Bye."   
  
The woman hung up the phone and turned to Bullet and put out her hand. Bullet handed her the twenty and the woman walked back to her room.   
  
"If Zero doesn't show up soon, we're leaving without him." Ralph said.   
  
"Why do you get so mad at him?" Bullet asked.   
  
"I have no idea. I guess it's the whole 'sibling getting on my nerves' thing." Ralph shrugged and leaned against the wall.   
  
A few minutes later, Zero came barreling into the lobby, being chased by a big beefy man.   
  
"Run! Now!" Zero yelled to Bullet and Ralph as he ran out the door. Bullet and Ralph took his suggestion.   
  
"Do you mind telling us what happened back there?" Ralph asked as they climbed into the truck and Zero hurriedly started the engine.   
  
"Sold him a watch he didn't like." Zero said and looked back. The man came from the building and took out a gun.   
  
"Go!" Bullet exclaimed as the man shot at the car.   
  
Zero sped off down the street.


	5. Damage Control

"Nothing too serious. A few nicks and scrapes, but I can handle it." Fixit said as she walked around the car, inspecting it for any dents.   
  
"Good. We don't need a bullet riddled vehicle." Ralph said with a nasty glare at Zero.   
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault." Zero defended.   
  
"Why exactly did he shoot at you?" Fixit asked.   
  
"Well..." Zero mumbled.   
  
"I know it wasn't because of some stupid watch." Ralph said. "What's the real reason?"   
  
"ItriedtostealhisTV." Zero said in one breath.   
  
"You what?" Bullet asked. "Why on Earth you try to steal his TV?"   
  
"Some extra cash!" Zero said. "I could've sold it on the black market and gotten us a few bucks."   
  
"Is there something wrong with you?" Ralph asked.   
  
"Hey, is it my fault that I try to look out for us all?" Zero said.   
  
"That's why we have jobs." Bullet said and walked into the barn they called a home. Fixit and Ralph just gave him looks then followed Bullet inside.   
  
"I know you were just trying to help." Bugler said.   
  
"Thanks Buggy." Zero said with a smile.   
  
"You coming in?" Bugler asked.   
  
"Maybe in a little while." Zero said. "I just need some fresh air."   
  
"Okay." Bugler said, then went inside with the rest.   
  
Zero sighed and leaned against the truck.   
  
'I can't do anything right when it comes to them, can I?' Zero thought. 'No matter how hard I try, I always do something stupid.'   
  
Zero suddenly got an idea. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the keys to the truck. He thought about it for a minute, then got in the truck and started it up. He sat there for another minute, wondering if it really was a good idea, then he drove off.   
  
Fixit and Bullet went outside and stepped onto the empty dirt driveway.   
  
"Now where is he going?" Fixit asked.   
  
"Probably gone to get himself into more trouble." Bullet replied.   
  
  
Zero pulled up in front of the convenient store and sighed. He looked through the window and saw Mr. Nugio mopping up. Zero thought about it for another minute then got out of the truck and walked inside.   
  
"We're closed." Mr. Nugio said when he heard the bell on the door jingle.   
  
"Can I just ask you something?" Zero asked and Mr. Nugio turned around.   
  
"Oh, David, it's you." Mr. Nugio said and looked at him. "What do you need?"   
  
"Well, things are just a tad tight." Zero said. Mr. Nugio gave him a look that said 'Go on.' "Well, I was wondering if I could have another shift. Time doesn't matter."   
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, I just lost someone on last shift." Mr. Nugio said. "You can have that job if you like."   
  
"Thanks." Zero said with a smile. "I'll start tomorrow."   
  
Mr. Nugio smiled and Zero left the store. He climbed back in the truck and was about to start it when he noticed someone slip into the convenient store door.   
  
He adjusted his vision and watched as someone slinked around the aisles, inching their way to the cash register and Mr. Nugio. Zero, alarmed, got out of the truck and just as sneakily went inside.   
  
When he stepped inside, all the lights turned off, making the store pitch black except for the small stream of light coming through the windows from the street lamp outside.   
  
Zero adjusted his vision and saw someone creeping along. Zero charged forward and tackled them. Whoever it was squirmed away from him and jumped back on their feet. Zero got up just as a fist came barreling at his face. He dodged it and kicked the person's feet from under them. The person flipped back up and kicked Zero into a stack of canned beans. Zero tumbled and the cans collapsed.   
Zero saw the person grab a few bags of chips and some money from the register, then he saw them run off down the street.   
  
Mr. Nugio turned on the lights and Zero got up quickly. He ran to the door and rushed out. He looked left and right but could see no one on the street or sidewalk.   
Mr. Nugio stepped outside.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"I'm fine." Zero said. "How much did they get?"   
  
"Just a few bags of chips and ten bucks." Mr. Nugio said. "Nothing major. See you tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah, see ya." Zero said then climbed in the truck. Zero watched Mr. Nugio walk back inside to clean up. Zero sat for a minute, thinking of who that could have possibly been, then he realized it. He put the pieces together and came up with one answer: Manticore.   
  
  
"What?" Bullet asked after Zero had told everyone the tale. "An unidentified Manticore soldier? Here?"   
  
"That's what I said." Zero said.   
  
"Did you see a barcode? Army clothes? Anything concrete?" Fixit asked.   
  
"No, but I fought whoever it was. They're a damn good fighter." Zero told her.   
  
"Hey, you said you're working the late shift!" Bugler exclaimed.   
  
"Money, we need money!" Zero said.   
  
"Yeah, but how is it going to affect us?" Ralph asked.   
  
"I just won't be around at night." Zero said. "And I'll have to sleep in the afternoons."   
  
"There's one thing." Bullet said.   
  
"And what is that?" Zero asked.   
  
"If this starts to affect us, *any* of us, including you, in a negative way, you give up late shift." Bullet said.   
  
"Fine." Zero sighed.   
  
"I'm kind of tired." Bugler said.   
  
"I think we've all had a long day." Bullet said.   
  
"Yeah." Fixit agreed.   
  
"Let's all just get some sleep and we'll all feel better in the morning." Bullet said, then everyone went off to bed. 


	6. Elliot

"Wake up."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I said wake up."  
  
"And I said go away."  
  
"Bug, you have to go to school. You're starting your advanced classes today."  
  
"I don't feel like going. I'm smarter than the sixth graders and they expect me to fit in well in the nerd classes?"  
  
Zero frowned and grabbed Bugler around the middle and pulled him out of bed.  
  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Zero told him.  
  
"Oh, I feel ill." Bugler said.  
  
"Sure you do." Zero said and put him down. "Get dressed or I'm going to have to hurt you."  
  
Zero left the room and Bugler went tiredly to his dresser. He loved to learn, but everything was just to easy for him. He practically scoffed at the idea of the advanced copies. He read Moby Dick in a day and he doubted any of his new classmates had done the same. He hated dumbing himself down for school.  
  
Bugler threw on some clothes and went down the ladder that led to the lower section of their barn home.  
  
He walked into the kitchen area and saw something new. A radio.  
  
"Where'd that radio come from?" He asked as he sat at the table.  
  
"I made it." Fixit said. "It only gets one channel, but it's good music."  
  
"Do you want Twinkies and Sprite or Cheetos and Coke?" Bullet asked.  
  
"Twinkies." Bugler answered. Bullet tossed him the package of Twinkies and a can of Sprite. "I just love fine dining."  
  
"Don't we all?" Zero said and took a bite of his candle toast.  
  
"I'm not catching a ride today." Ralph said.  
  
"Why not?" Bullet asked.  
  
"I have a bike now." Ralph said. "I've been saving up and I bought one yesterday. And it is for my use *only*."  
  
She added the last part with a glare at Zero. Her things always somehow ended up in his hands and she didn't like it.  
  
"We better get moving." Bullet said.  
  
Bugler sighed and everyone looked at him.  
  
"I thought you liked school." Fixit said.  
  
"Well, I do." Bugler told them. "But it gets really boring. I need to learn a little faster, but everything goes so slow."  
  
"That's why we got you in the advanced classes." Ralph said.  
  
"Advanced for normal kids." Bugler said. "I'm not exactly the most normal of all the children in the world."  
  
"Oh, you got that right."  
  
Everyone turned to see who was there.  
  
"What do you want?" Zero asked.  
  
"Hey, can't a brother drop in on family?"  
  
"Not when he left them behind to save his own ass." Ralph said.  
  
"I'm hurt."  
  
"You should be." Bullet said.  
  
Bugler sat back and watched everyone glare at Elliot. Elliot was the brother everybody loved to hate; always thinking of himself and putting everyone else in danger.  
  
"Why're you here?" Zero asked.  
  
"I got in a little trouble in California and I need somewhere to hide out for a little while." Elliot said.  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Bullet asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Tell us or I'll personally kick your ass to the Canadian border." Ralph said.  
  
"Alright. Geez, you haven't changed." Elliot said. Ralph glared and he continued. "I may have been caught stealing and dealing."  
  
"What?" Bullet exclaimed.  
  
"I stole a few things." Elliot said. "TVs, radios, medication, drugs..."  
  
"Ya know, we've got this "no helping bad people" rule." Ralph said. "Sorry."  
  
"Come on, Bullet." Elliot said. "I'm your brother. Remember how close we were, huh? Are you gonna just throw me out like that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Elliot looked taken aback.  
  
"Fine." Elliot said. "You wont help me, I might as well go help White take down your asses."  
  
Elliot left with an angry look.  
  
"Do you think he'll do it?" Zero asked.  
  
"He doesn't have the guts. He knows White'll kill him." Bullet said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Fixit asked. "Elliot was always a little unstable."  
  
"I can't let him die." Bullet said and started to walk out of the kitchen, but Zero grabbed his arm.  
  
"He'd let you die, you know."  
  
"I know." Bullet said and left the kitchen. Zero turned to the others.  
  
"Nobody's going anywhere today." Zero said.  
  
*****  
  
"Elliot!"  
  
Elliot turned toward Bullet and looked at him angrily.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"You can't go to White." Bullet said. "He'll kill you."  
  
"I know." Elliot said. "I just don't have anywhere to go except for here and Ness... and Ness hates me."  
  
"Ness hates you? But you were her favorite brother." Bullet said.  
  
"Now she hates me all because I brought trouble to her once." Elliot said. "I didn't mean to. They followed me."  
  
"Look, you can stay here for today." Bullet offered. Elliot took a step back.  
  
"Nah, I think I'm gonna head to New York." Elliot said. "Start new."  
  
"Come on, just today." Bullet said.  
  
"No, I'm just gonna get going." Elliot said. "I can't be around those guys, they hate me almost as much as I hate myself."  
  
Bullet didn't know what to say.  
  
"Bye." Elliot said then walked off. When Bullet could no longer see him, he went back inside.  
  
  
Two hands grabbed Elliot by the shoulders and pulled him into the small patch of woods. Two camouflaged Manticore soldiers had him.  
  
"Easy guys!" Elliot said and broke from their grip.  
  
"We're just making sure the deal goes through." One of the soldiers said.  
  
"Hey, I don't go back on deals." Elliot said. "Tell White he'll have his five Xs."  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope to have this finished soon. I'm really trying to get it done and it has become priority one on my writing list. 


	7. Elliot's Betrayal

A/N: I am aware that I can't spell tazer. I'm just stoopid and my spellchecker is even stoopider. Lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bullet walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
"You okay?" Zero asked.  
  
"I guess." Bullet answered.  
  
Fixit signaled that they should let Bullet have some room and everyone, except Bullet, went into the living room.  
  
"I wonder what they talked about." Ralph said.  
  
"I don't know." Zero said. "Do you think he convinced Elliot to, ya know..."  
  
"I think he did." Fixit said. "He wouldn't be all sad like that if Elliot was going to White. He'd be rushing us out of here."  
  
"What I want to know is how Mister Military got into all that stuff." Zero said. "He was always so smart and... good."  
  
"The world can change people." Ralph said. "We should know."  
  
"Hey, do you hear that?" Bugler asked.  
  
"Yeah." Zero said and listened closer. "It sounds like..."  
  
"Footsteps." Ralph filled in.  
  
"Lots of them." Fixit said.  
  
Zero went to the window and looked out. He adjusted his vision and saw the forest around was swarming with soldiers.  
  
"Lots of soldiers." Zero said. "Lots of guns."  
  
"What's their position?"  
  
Everyone turned to see Bullet. He was in full soldier mode.  
  
"I don't know what position you want. Close, closer, or moving much closer." Zero said.  
  
"Okay, get away from the windows." Bullet said. "We've got to get away from the back."  
  
Everyone nodded and followed Bullet to the backdoor. Zero looked out the kitchen window for any signs of soldiers.  
  
"There's about ten out there." Zero said. "I would say the best way is to charge right through the middle of them. We can take out the ones that get in our way."  
  
Bullet nodded then opened the door slowly.  
  
"The object is to just get away." Bullet said. "Disarm or fight only if you have to."  
  
Everyone nodded, then they went.  
  
They separated and ran quickly. Each of them got past the guards easily, they only had to stop about twice each to fight. They were basically dodging bullets.  
  
When they got to the edge of the forest, they all found each other again.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Bullet asked. Everyone said they were. "Okay, well, we better get moving."  
  
They tried to go forward, but when they looked ahead, they saw Elliot and a line of armed X-6s.  
  
"Elliot, what's going on?" Bullet asked, stepping in front of the others. Elliot just grinned nastily.  
  
"Go."  
  
At Elliot's command, the X-6s rushed forward. Bullet and the rest ran back into the forest, right to the Manticore soldiers.  
  
Bugler screamed as one of the soldiers grabbed him. Zero ran over and kicked the soldier down and grabbed Bugler, but an X-6 came up behind him and hit him on the head with the butt of his gun.  
  
  
Ralph was fighting one soldier and one X-6. She kicked the X-6 from behind and grabbed the soldiers gun. She turned and hit the X-6 in the stomach with the butt of it, but when she turned to the soldier, he had a tazer. He tazered her into unconsciousness, then threw a net over her.  
  
  
Fixit grabbed a heavy stick off the ground and hit an X-6 to the ground. Then she turned and hit the other X-6 that was attacking her. She grabbed both their heads quickly and slammed them together, knocking them out. She went to go help the others, but another X-6 tackled her and put a small device on her. Fixit kicked the X-6 off, but he only grinned at her. Fixit wondered why, but then she began shaking and she knew why.  
  
Bullet pushed past a group of soldiers and went over to Zero. He tried to get to him, but two X-6s grabbed him by the arms. Bullet struggled to get away, but both X-6s tazered him.  
  
*****  
  
The X-6s threw Bullet, Zero, Fixit, and Ralph on the ground in front of White. White smiled as he looked down at them, then he frowned.  
  
"Where is the fifth one?" He asked.  
  
"Sir, these were the only ones in the forest." Elliot reported.  
  
"I need the fifth one!" White screamed.  
  
*****  
  
Bugler ran through the forest as fast as he could. He knew where he was going and he had to make it and fast.  
  
Seattle. 


	8. Wake Up, Zero

Finally! This is finally finished! I would like to apologize for my idiot computer being nothing but a lousy paperweight. Now, enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bugler ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could. He only had a vague idea of where Max might be, but he had to find her. He thought of finding Alec, but Alec never really seemed all that helpful.  
  
Bugler paused and looked around. He had to be calm. Acting irrationally would not save the others. Bugler noticed a phone booth and went over. He stepped inside and looked in the tattered phone book. His face lit up when he found Max's name and number.  
  
*****  
  
White smiled as he looked at the four unconscious transgenics caged before him.  
  
"You're not going to live to dusk." He said to their forms as he loaded his gun.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
White turned and looked at the guard, almost giddy. White actually smiled and the guard went on.  
  
"How shall we bring in the sixes?" The guard asked.  
  
"All at once." White said. "And get some guards in here. I'm thinking full out exectution."  
  
The guard nodded and left the tent. White cocked the gun and thought of how sweet his job really was.  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, do you have a quarter?"  
  
Bugler dropped his head in defeat. That was the seventh person who had ignored him. All he needed was a quarter. Twenty-five cents. No one was willing to give it to him.  
  
"Ma'am, I've lost my mommy and I need a quarter to call her on the telephone." Bugler said to a woman in his sweetest voice. The woman smiled at him and gave him a quarter.  
  
After thanking her, Bugler rushed back into the phone booth and dialed Max's number. The phone rang and he waited impatiently.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Max?" Bugler let out.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"This is Bugler."  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked, worried.  
  
Bugler explained the whole situation.  
  
"Where are you?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm at the fish market." Bugler said.  
  
"Stay there, I'll be right there." Max said and hung up.  
  
"Hurry up, Max." Bugler whispered to himself.  
  
*****  
  
White watched the guards drag the last X-6 out of his tent and he smiled. He only needed them for this one little thing.  
  
'That was the thing about Manticore.' White thought. 'Nothing was built to last.'  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Elliot." White said and took the gun from his jacket. "You did a great job."  
  
Elliot stood like a deer in headlights as White raised the gun and shot.  
  
*****  
  
"Where are they?" Max asked once she arrive. Bugler shrugged.  
  
"I have no clue." Bugler said. "It can't be far from the barn though, I didn't hear the trucks for long."  
  
"Then we've gotta go." Max said. Bugler got on her bike, then they sped off.  
  
*****  
  
Zero opened his eyes slowly and looked around. It was dark. Zero adjusted his vision and looked around. He was in a cage and the others were around him, in seperate cages.  
  
"Oh, you're up."  
  
Zero lifted his head fully and looked up. White was sitting in front of him.  
  
"Today has been so good." White said. "You see, I killed a bunch of your kind."  
  
"Why am I not dead then?" Zero asked.  
  
"I like a bit of sport." White said and pulled out his gun. "What fun is it if I can't hear you scream?"  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"Am I?" White asked and pointed the gun at Zero.  
  
*****  
  
"We shouldn't go in alone." Bugler whispered to Max when they got to the edge of the small compound.  
  
"We won't." Max whispered back.  
  
Bugler was going to ask why, but before he could Alec joined the two.  
  
"Him?" Bugler asked.  
  
"He was the only one I could find." Max said.  
  
"Glad to know I'm so appreciated." Alec said.  
  
*****  
  
White opened Zero's cage door and pulled him out by the scruff of his neck. Zero slumped on the floor and realized he had been drugged.  
  
"Did you really think it was a coincidence that you got jumped at your job?" White asked and kicked Zero hard in the stomach.  
  
"I mean, come on!" White said and kicked Zero again. "Are you retarded? Did you honestly think it was a run-of-the-mill rip-off? Can't you put two and two togeher? Nothing in your life is random."  
  
White kicked Zero again.  
  
"It was Elliot you moron." White said and kicked Zero. "I've been stringing him along. I pretended that he and his little X-6 buddies would be the Manticores that would survive me."  
  
Zero looked up at White, shaking.  
  
"I lied." White said and kicked Zero again.  
  
*****  
  
Alec kicked a guard and grabbed his gun. He took a small handgun and tossed it to Max.  
  
"I don't do guns." Max said and dropped it on the ground. Alec rolled his eyes and stormed into White's tent.  
  
"Stay here." Max said and went in after him. 


	9. Party Crashers

White kicked Zero into his cage and pulled him up by his shirt.  
  
"I don't know why, but I hate you most of all." White said and punched Zero.  
  
"Funny, I feel the same way about you."  
  
White turned and saw Alec and Max. He trained his gun on them, but Zero grabbed him around the neck.  
  
"Get them." Max said to Alec. Alec went to open the cages.  
  
White pushed Zero off and pointed his gun straight at him.  
  
"How does it feel to die? Does it hurt? Let me know." White said and went to pull the trigger, but there was another shot and White screamed. Somebody had shot him in the hand. Everyone turned and saw Bugler with a gun in his hands.  
  
"I like that kid." Alec said as he undid the last lock.  
  
Max went forward and ripped White's bloody gun from his hand. Then she looked him in the eye, cocked her head, and punched him in the face. He fell back, tripping over Zero, and hit his head on his desk, getting knocked out.  
  
"What's going on?" Ralph asked as she came to.  
  
"No time for that right now." Max said and helped her up. "We didn't knock out all of those guards you know."  
  
Bullet and Fixit came to and they all got ready to run.  
  
"Just follow me to the car." Max said. "The most important thing right now is getting out alive."  
  
They pulled back the flap of the tent and looked out. Guards were running every which way, but none of them were going toward the tent. They moved back when they saw two guards coming.  
  
"You think we should go in?" One asked.  
  
"No, we can just hope he's dead." The other one asked, then they both walked on.  
  
The group left the tent and ran to the fence. They knew some guards saw them, but they didn't stop to see why there were no shots. They leapt over the fence and ran.  
  
*****  
  
The ride to Logan's seemed short to Bullet and the others, but that was probably because Alec was doing about eighty.  
  
When they arrived at Foggle Towers, they allgot out of Logan's Aztek. Bullet, Bugler, Zero, Ralph, and Fixit all stared up at the building. They'd never seen one so high.  
  
"I'd love to join you all inside, but it isnt my scene." Alec said and went off down the street.  
  
"We didn't get a chance to thank him." Bullet said.  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing." Zero said.  
  
Max smiled and led them inside.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?" Bugler asked as they rode the elevator up. The others all looked at Max, the same question on their minds.  
  
"Well, you can't go back." Max told them. "I'm sure Logan can arrange something."  
  
The elevator door opened and they all stepped out. As they were walking to Logan's door, a though struck Zero.  
  
"Why're you ni the phone book?" He asked Max.  
  
Max smiled at them and said, "For this exact reason."  
  
"To save a bunch of crazy kids from psychos?" Bugler asked.  
  
"Not exactly." Max said and opened the door.  
  
They all walked inside, Zero and the others all looking around at all the stuff was worth more than three of their barns combined.  
  
"Logan!" Max called.  
  
"In here."  
  
"Could you be out here, please?" Max called.  
  
"Why can't you be in here?"  
  
"Just get out here!" Max called.  
  
They all heard a sigh, then Logan walked out to see them all.  
  
"Oh." Logan said. "Hello."  
  
"Logan, there was this little problem..." Max said.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, I borrowed your car by the way." Max finished.  
  
After Logan was caught up on everything, he sat still, letting it all sink in.  
  
  
"Okay, well... I'll go get you some new identities." Logan said and went into the computer room.  
  
"So, what's going to happen to us?" Bugler asked again. The others all looked at Max.  
  
"I'll go find out." Max said and disappeared into the computer room.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen to all our stuff?" Zero asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Some drifters'll probably move in." Bullet said and sat on on the arm of the couch then crossed his arms.  
  
"What about our jobs?" Ralph asked, her arms crossed too.  
  
"I guess we'll have to call and tell our bosses that we won't be working for them anymore." Bullet said. "And we'll have to pull Bugler out of that school."  
  
"I can't believe it happened." Fixit said.  
  
"I can't believe Elliot turned on us." Bullet said. then he added quietly to himself, "On me."  
  
"Elliot wasn't stable." Zero said. "And he was really never one of us."  
  
"But he and I were so close, I thought I knew him." Bullet said.  
  
"People are deceiving." Ralph said. "You never really know what's inside of people."  
  
The room lapsed into silence.  
  
After a little while, Max came out of the computer room.  
  
"You're all set." 


	10. A Real Home

Bullet, Zero, Ralph, Fixit, and Bugler all stared in disbelief. They were all standing outside of Foggle Towers, staring at a new truck.  
  
"You're giving this to *us*?" Zero asked.  
  
"It's not exactly brand new." Logan said and handed Zero the keys. "It's a '99."  
  
"I don't think that should be a problem." Fixit said. "I kept that truck of ours running and that must've been made in the '80s, but probably farther. And that is old. I mean... the '80s."  
  
"Hey." Logan said, but he wasn't heard. Max began to talk.  
  
"Well, there's a map on the front seat." Max said. "And there's some money in the glove compartment, along with all your papers and sector passes and all that."  
  
"Just follow the directions on the piece of paper by the map." Logan said. "They'll take you right to your new place."  
  
"If you ever need an aunt, call me." Max told them.  
  
"We will." Bullet said and they all piled in the car. Bullet rolled the window down so they could say good-bye.  
  
"Thanks." Ralph said.  
  
"Yeah." Zero said. "I would be dead if it wasn't for you."  
  
"And we wouldn't have anything." Fixit said.  
  
"And -"  
  
"I get it." Max said. "I'm not good with good-byes. Too many of them for me."  
  
"Then... see you later." Zero said.  
  
"See you later." Max said and moved back from the truck.  
  
They all yelled good-bye, then Max and Logan disappeared from sight.  
  
*****  
  
The sun had started to slip behind the hills as Zero finally pulled up the dirt road.  
  
"Is this it?" Zero asked as he drove up the bumpy road.  
  
"The directions end, so I guess." Bullet told him as he looked at the piece of paper that had the directions.  
  
When they reached the end of the long driveway, they all rolled down their windows and looked out.  
  
"It's an actual house!" Zero exclaimed and got out of the truck quickly.  
  
The others all scrambled out and stared at it.  
  
"Two stories." Bullet said.  
  
"Electricity." Fixit said.  
  
"Running water." Zero said.  
  
"Food." Bugler said.  
  
"Indoor plumbing!" Ralph squealed and ran to the door. The others followed and they all went inside.  
  
"Ready?" Zero asked and placed his hand by the lightswitch. The others nodded feverishly. Zero flipped the switch and the lights all came on.  
  
"And Zero said, let there be light!"  
  
Ralph dashed upstairs to check everything out and the others stayed downstairs.  
  
Bugler went into the kitchen while the others admired the living room. He went over to the fridge and opened the door to see how much food they needed to fill it, but when he saw inside, his face lit up and he ran into the living room.  
  
"The fridge is fully stocked!" He exclaimed.  
  
"The upstairs is so spacious!" Ralph exclaimed as she came barreling down the stairs.  
  
"I officially love this place." Fixit said.  
  
"Oh! I have the papers from the glove compartment." Bullet said and reached into his jacket pocket.  
  
First he pulled out a wad of money that looked to be about two thousand dollars and they all stared at it for a few minutes. Then he pulled out their papers and handed them out.  
  
"Who're you guys?" Zero asked as he looked at his.  
  
"I'm Eva." Ralph said, looking at her papers.  
  
"I'm Jack." Bullet said.  
  
"I'm Tinga." Fixit said.  
  
"I'm Ben." Zero said.  
  
"I'm Zack." Bugler said.  
  
"You think we're named after anybody special?" Ralph asked.  
  
"Nah." Zero said. "Probably just a bunch of random names that Max picked out."  
  
"What if Logan picked them out?" Fixit asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Bullet said. "Only Max could come up with the name Tinga."  
  
"Well, where do you think she got them?" Fixit asked.  
  
"I still think it's a bunch of randomness." Zero said.  
  
"Well, I think we're named after people." Ralph said. "Maybe they died and this is Max's way of letting them live on."  
  
"Would you shut up." Zero said. "It's all random."  
  
"You have no sensitivity anywhere in you, do you?" Ralph asked.  
  
"Okay!" Bullet said loudly and everyone looked at him. "Let's just forget this. All we need the names for is work and school."  
  
"Speaking of school," Bugler said. "When and where do I get to go?"  
  
Bullet pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and looked it over.  
  
"You start next week." Bullet said. "And you're going to Regis Academy."  
  
"Sounds fancy-smancy." Zero commented.  
  
"Who's Regis?" Ralph asked.  
  
"The only man who thought life was fair." Fixit muttered. The others looked at her.  
  
"Anyway," Bullet said. "What do you want to do in our new house?"  
  
"Let's eat." Bugler suggested.  
  
"Freedom, it's a good thing." Zero said. The others rolled their eyes.  
  
"That's enough Martha Stewert for you." Fixit said as they all went into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you think our lives will be better here?" Bugler asked.  
  
"You know what? I think they will." Bullet said.  
  
"God bless us everyone."  
  
"Zero, you're so... argh!" Ralph exclaimed and threw a salt shaker at Zero.  
  
"You can only live happily ever after on a day to day basis." Zero said.  
  
The room lapsed into silence. Without meaning to, Zero had depressed everyone in the room. He made each of them think about how their lives would turn out. Not something they wanted to think about over ham sandwiches.  
  
THE END  
  
End A/N: I dunno. Maybe a sequel. Maybe not. I'm very undecided on everything right now. I'm working on stuff. Possibly. Possibly not. *shrug* We shall see. 


End file.
